


Maybe

by SunsetsAndSweetDreams



Series: Addicted [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s01e02 Hung Out to Dry, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetsAndSweetDreams/pseuds/SunsetsAndSweetDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set mid-'Hung Out to Dry'. Abby & Kate discuss how they got into working at NCIS. Implied ongoing Kibbs. 149 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> A little scene set mid-'Hung Out to Dry', ep 1x2. The first two lines of dialogue are from the actual episode; the rest is from my imagination.

'How'd you get into this?' Kate asked suddenly.

'I filled out an application,' Abby replied with a shrug. She turned to Kate, laughter in her eyes. 'What about you, sleep with the boss?' she joked.

Kate grinned. 'Maybe.'

Abby almost dropped the baggie she held. 'I was joking,' she spluttered.

'I wasn't,' Kate shrugged, feeling bold.

'You slept with Gibbs?'

Kate blushed. 'Yes, I did,' she said, struggling not to laugh at Abby's expression.

'Was it just the once or..?' Abby trailed off.

Kate's sly grin said it all. 'It's been quite a few times, now,' she laughed.

'I,' Abby said, 'am insanely jealous.'

The two women burst into giggles just as Gibbs returned to the lab. He took one look at Abby and Kate, both bent over laughing, and turned on his heel.

'I'll come back later,' he said, hurrying from the lab. He would never understand women.


End file.
